As If
by lmaomhmokay
Summary: Different one-shots based around season 19. May not be in order as I continue, but I'll try to keep them as close to canon as I can. Established Rolivia. Ratings may change in later chapters.
1. Gone Fishin

**Hey guys so I started watching SVU again and figured out I was still a big Rolivia shipper. I've written for them before but it's been years and on a different account and yikes, lol. These are basically just prompts that should follow along with season 19 episodes and I might add onto this for season 20 bu les see. I don't own anything and this one's pretty small. If y'all wanna see a certain scene between jus lemme know boo.**

"Gone Fishin'"

They've been dating for a while, maybe five months now, Amanda thinks that's right, she could be wrong though, mostly cause she's distracted as she watches Olivia walk into the precinct her head bowed as she looks down at her phone, walking into her office and shuts the door rather harshly, closing the blinds quickly. She furrows her brows but let's the older woman be, giving her time to defuse. After knowing the lieutenant for so long, Amanda's realized the older woman is more likely to open up after she's had time to think, so she sits and bites at the end of her pen as she wonders what could possibly be wrong.

When the older woman walks out of her office with a frustrated huff, her eyes still drawn to her phone in her hands, Amanda figures now is a good time as any, so when she sees that Olivia walks into the break room, Amanda decides to follow.

"Hey," Amanda says as she walks in, watching Olivia spill some coffee, another frustrated huff escaping between her lips before she looks up. "Maybe you've had enough of that?"

Olivia waves her off, "No, I can handle it."

Amanda ignores her anyways, reaching over one of her arms to grab at the naptkins before she gets shooed away. She furrows her brows as her frown deepens."Sure, you can, but sometimes-"

"I got it, thanks." Olivia interupts her frustratedly.

"You okay?" Amanda asked calmly, watching the older woman take a few disgruntled steps towards the vending machine, blue eyes starring in concern. She watches as Olivia shifts her weight from one foot to the other before she gives a deep sigh and turns around to look at her.

"I got called in to Noah's school today." Olivia begins, her body leaning against the vending machine as her brown eyes look at the blonde woman. Amanda wants to walk over there and wrap the other woman in a hug, keep her in her arms and assure her that everything will be just fine, but she keeps her distance and waits for Olivia to continue. "About this mysterious bruise on his arm."

"Maybe he fell off the swings?" Amanda suggest, watching as Olivia sighs.

"That's what I said, but apparently Noah told the school nurse a different story."

Amanda takes a second before she stares on in surprise. "Noah said that you-"

Olivia nods, looking down at her boots, "Yea, I have no idea what's going on. I don't know if he's mad, if he's acting out, but…" Olivia trails off, shaking her head as she rubs the bridge of her nose. Amanda takes a step forward, grabbing Olivia's hand and squeezing it lightly, wishing she could provide more comfort, but they were still at work.

"I'm sure it's nothing, babe." Amanda responds, tugging slightly at Olivia's hand. She watches as Olivia grants her a step forwards, but stops, softly biting at her lower lip.

"Yea, me too." Olivia nods, "it was just so weird. The whole time she's asking me questions, all I could think of is I'm the one whos asks the questions."

Amanda nods and gives a short hum of understanding. She doesn't know what else to say exactly, she can't make this any better for her, she can't just will this to go away. She doesn't know what to say, and Olivia just shakes her head and sighs before she lets go of her hand and starts to walk away. Guilt simmers in the pit of Amanda's stomach before she walks over to her quickly, tugging her girlfriend back into her before wrapping her arms around her.

"Amanda," Liv warns, but whatever she was going to say seems to die in her throat as she lets herself sink into the embrace, sighing softly in gratitude as she lets herself enjoy the small comfort, even if for only a few seconds.

"You know you're a good mom, Liv." Amanda whispers, her arms squeezing just a little tighter, feeling the other woman's weight lean against her. Amanda tucks her head into the crook of Olivia's neck before she lays a small quick kiss on warm skin. "If anyone says different, they'll have to answer to me."

Amanda feels Olivia chuckle in her embrace, a small smile gracing her own face. Olivia leans back and clears her throat, sending the younger woman a grateful smile.

"Everything's going to be fine, babe." Amanda reassures, a smile still playing on her face. Amanda watches as Olivia nods, a small look of uncertainty flashing in warm brown eyes. Amanda sighs as she lets Olivia walk away, straightening her back before she too steps out and decides to work on paperwork before Olivia nags her about it.

"So it was you?" Amanda says over the phone, a light chuckle escaping her lips as she heard Olivia sigh frustratingly. Amanda smiles to herself as she checks on her daughter, the small girl asleep and dead to the world, before she makes her way into her bedroom, shifting her phone from one ear to the next while she pulled the covers out.

"I completely forgot." Olivia responds, huffing slightly.

Amanda hums in understanding. "So you're feeling better?"

"You could say that." Olivia responds with tentative tone, "I just wish I hadn't let go of his hand."

"It happens, Liv." Amanda reassures, settling herself into bed as she hears Olivia shift around on the other end. "That doesn't make you a terrible mother."

"I know," Olivia sighs, "I just wish I could have prevented this."

"Yea," Amanda responds, nodding her head, getting what her girlfriend was trying to say . She sighs and looks at the empty side of her bed. "I miss you."

Amanda feels a slight blush rise onto her cheeks as she hears Olivia's small chuckle. "I miss you too, babe."

"I know our kids come first, but I could really use a sleeping buddy."

Amanda smiles over the phone as Olivia chuckles again over the phone. "A sleeping buddy?"

"Yea, they're handy." Amanda explains dumbly, her heart going twice as fast as she enjoys the sound of Olivia's laugh. She wishes Olivia was here with her, to wrap her in her arms and feel her close, but she settles for tucking her blanket around her.

"Wanna come over for dinner tomorrow?" Olivia asks after a few seconds of silence. Amanda hums in agreement, closing her eyes and letting her body relax after a long day. There's another few seconds of silence, silent breathing over both sides before Olivia clears her throat, "Cassidy dropped by."

"What?" Amanda asks, surprised, somewhat sitting up. "Why?"

"I'm being investigated." Olivia responds, concern biting her words as Amanda pictures her pinching the bridge of her nose, a small huff reaching her ears.

"What? Why?" Amanda repeats and when she's met with silence she feel helpless, like everything seems to be going against her girlfriend and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Olivia starts, but Amanda can hear the disbelief in her tone. "It should be over soon after I tell them what happened, but it's still shocking. I would never hurt Noah purposely."

"Jesus, I know that, Liv." Amanda says with a huff, "are you okay?"

"I will be." Olivia reassures silently. They fall into another few seconds of silence before Olivia breaks the silence. "I could really use a cuddle buddy right now."

"Yea?" Amanda says with a small smile, "I could too."

"But the kids are asleep, huh?" Olivia responds and Amanda can imagine her pouting slightly. She can't help the smile that blooms across her lips as she thinks about the lieutenant.

"Yea," Amanda agrees, her own voice somewhat sad as she glances at the empty space beside her. "Tomorrow, though, cuddle buddies are a go."

Amanda chuckles herself when she hears Olivia chuckle again, the sound alone making her stomach swirl and flutter with butterflies. She can't help but think she's going to always do anything in her power to hear it.

"I should let you get some rest, maybe you'll come in on time." Olivia snickers over the phone, her tone teasing as Amanda grumbles and mutters something beneath her breath along the lines of 'I swear I set my alarms.'

"Mkay." Amanda says after a second, pouting before saying her goodbye. "Night babe."

"Night."


	2. Mood

**I'm shooting for canon here, but I also wanted to write like a deleted scene. This one mostly takes place after the episode. Sorry for these being so short, I might make them longer if I get the feels.**

Mood

Amanda tosses and turns as she tries to catch even a minute of sleep, but her mind seems to have other ideas as she thinks over everything that went on earlier that day; from misjudging a rape victim, to misjudging Olivia's judgement and talking about the ongoing investigation that seemed to be stressing the older woman out. She lets a soft huff escape her lips before she turns again, watching Olivia's chest rise and fall peacefully as she slept beside her. She smiles to herself, blue eyes tracing over soft features, and she can't help but think how beautiful the other woman is, how out of breath she feels by just being next to her. She scoots closer, her arms wrapping around Olivia's waist as she shifts them so her head is resting against Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia stirs, groaning slightly before she notices the weight against her. "You okay?"

Amanda smiles to herself, her girlfriend's groggy voice reaching her ears. She feels a little guilty that she had woken her up, but she feels this overwhelming need to just feel and hear the woman next to her. "I'm fine," She starts, shifting again so that she's practically on top of the other woman.

Olivia chuckles sleepily, her hands tangling into messy blonde hair, her nails scratching lightly against her scalp in comfort. "Talk to me."

Amanda sighs, "I'm sorry about today. I know I already apologized, but…"

"Mmm apology accepted." Olivia responds. Amanda lifts her head to look at the other woman, and Olivia opens one eye when she feels Amanda looking at her. She lifts an eyebrow as she gives her a reassuring smile, "You wanna tell me what's really on your mind?"

"Cassidy." Amanda admits after a few seconds of silence, a small look of guilt crossing her features when she feels the woman tense underneath her. Amanda sighs before she sits up, stradling Olivia's waist as she looks down at her.

"What about him?" Olivia asks, a little more awake as she stares at the blonde with curiosity and concern.

"What did he say?" Amanda asks in a low whisper, unsure and clumsy in it's tone. Olivia's eyes her before she shrugs her shoulders and shuts her eyes again. Amanda frowns before she pokes Olivia's side, causing the other woman to jump.

"Really?" Olivia asks a low chuckle escaping her lips as blue eyes look at her expectantly. Olivia sighs, her hands resting on the blonde's thighs, her thumbs rubbing at pale skin, before she continues. "He basically told them about Lewis and seeing a shrink."

"I'm gonna kill him." Amanda blurts out as she makes to get up, but Olivia's hand rise to the woman's waist, keeping her in place.

"You and me both, babe." Olivia says with a light chuckle, "but can we kill him another day? I'd like to get some sleep."

"I guess," Amanda says with a defeated sigh, chuckling when Olivia gives her an incredulous look. "I'm kidding, relax."

Olivia intertwines their fingers before she tugs the other woman down, connecting their lips in a light kiss, smiling when Amanda sighs contentedly. Amanda bites Olivia's lower lip before she pulls away, smirking when a soft moan escapes from in between plump lips. Blue eyes stare into brown as her stomach swirls and flutters, her heart beating twice as hard as she stares down at the woman she loves. Olivia leans up and connects their lips in another kiss, moaning when the blonde deepens the kiss.

"Sorry for waking you up," Amanda says after a few seconds, her breath labored as she stares into deep brown eyes. There's a small smile that plays on her lips when Olivia simply rolls her eyes and gives her a groggy smile, shaking her head in amusement. Olivia simply tugs her back down, pecking her lips before wrapping her arms around the blonde, hugging her tightly against her.

"I love you," Olivia responds when she feels the younger woman fall asleep in her arms, closing her eyes and letting herself fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
